A Day At The Gym
by Rayvix
Summary: Doflamingo x male oc/reader (One shot) Modern au Warning : Bad english Gay


Oc:

Name : Nautilus Zekkon

Age :whatever suitable

Gender : male

Hair : short black hair

How people see him : cute

(The rest is up to your imagination)

I guess you could imaging Zekkon being the reader

"Break time... BREAK TIME PLEASE"

Zekkon was currently panting hardly over a plastic bench. It was a another deathly gym session with Doflamingo as the gym instructor.

"Fufufu, no, get your butt up and do as I say"

It was early for any other customer to come. It was one of Doffy's order- to come extra early.

Really, the man was being brutal and merciless to Zekkon but that's probably how most gym instructors are...right?

The said man made Zekkon do a lot of work outs with some extra weights to the bone while helping himself with some protein shakes.

While most people in their right mind would scram or just do without a gym instructor, Zekkon was stupid enough to think that all gym instructors were all the same. Unfortunately not.

In all honesty Doflamingo didn't care whether people stayed at his gym or not, it was just a fun job to make people cry while doing his job after his retirement since he's rich as fuck.

(He retired early)

Conclusion is : he's a brutal and merciless gym instructor who drinks protein shakes while the people, who he is trying to build shape, cry.

Though Zekkon was the longest student he ever had, which he didn't have that many to begin with.

Even with a teacher like Doffy, Zekkon actually manage to get some parts build thanks to Doffy.

"Come on! I wanna see those arms lifting !!"

Zekkon raised from the bench and made his way to a certain gym equipment that the blond was pointing at.

As he laid down and grab the the iron bar of the barbell with both hand. For comfort, he spreads his legs to the side of the seat . He then waited for Doffy to take hold of the bar as well to avoid unnecessary injuries. The barbell itself wasn't actually heavy to begin with, but with a worn out body he could at least hold the thing a few centimeters from his chest without any sweat. Than again, he is already heavenly sweating..

After a few lifts Doffy moved his way to the other end of the seat. With a sudden odd feeling Zekkon started to panic.

"O-oi , what do you think you're doing ?!?"

" As your instructor I would advice you to focus on lifting, or someone is gonna end up hurt badly "

Without a second word Doflamingo continued his little ministration. Zekkon tried to ignore the feeling with his damned best but just couldn't.

Doffy kept massaging his crotch with one hand.

His thighs kept shifting along with his feet to shoo of the master hand. Though it was useless since the only thing that he manage to shoo off was the boring expression on Doffy's face.

Zekkon wanted to place back the barbell but was too tired and too short. He needed a second person for help.

The feeling soon fade as sudden as it came. The down side was his shorts was suddenly yanked off. Zekkon shuddered at the feeling of cold air hitting his sweaty skin.

" M-Mister Doflamingo-o ? I really don't think t-this is app-propriate "

"Hush boy, I'm just gonna prep this little body of yours"

Giant hand started to stroke Zekk's cock gently, while the other hand was rummaging through his pocket. Said hand than produce a small bottle of lube.

In his mind there was a scary scenario. The thought of someone else coming in straight through the entrance door to be greeted with a naked half.

Doflamingo lubricated his fingers. He probed Zekk's bud with the tip of his finger. The mere touch was scaring him. He tried to kick but found it difficult when his legs was lock with the edge of the seat and the larger man's legs. Legs locked, arms occupied.

I'm fucked...

As miserable as it is to get fucked by an old man, at least he's hot. Zekkon stared as straight as he could at his molester. The innocent look gave Doffy some excitement, the fact that he's been with the smaller male for quite the time further excite him. Zekkon never felt such odd touches and it confuses him more when a finger went in.

It was literally jammed straight up his asshole. Immerse pain was felt. The finger thrusted vigorously inside Zekkon up to the knuckle. After some wild thrust ups, a second finger made in. Doflamingo started to twist , bend , work and tease Zekkon until what felt like forever. It was when he stuffed in the third finger is when he kept targeting the raven head's prostate.

Zekkon felt his world became dizzier. By now his cock was already rock hard and standing up straight proudly. Pre cum dripped out from to head of the cock to the base and vanish in a black bush which is crowning his dick.

" Si-sir please... can't we talk it out?'

"Kid, I'm already fucking you with my third finger, might I add you're already leaking. Now who would back out from a cutie like you~ ?"

Just as he thought things couldn't get worse, he was relieved when all the tree fingers was removed. Given that the owner was a giant, those finger was more than normal. Doffy the mentor stood up and helped Zekkon by placing back the barbells to its rightful place single handedly .

If Zekkon thought he was tired before, he was definitely limp now. Oh how unfortunate he looks~ . Zekkon was too tired to even run. He was lying on the seat breathing hardly.

The next thing he new,he was getting carried by the shirt to a vacant room. The room looked to be somewhere to rest. There's only couches, comics, a TV and a poster of the internet password which is something that Zekkon will definitely come back for.

Free WiFi, always worth it...

He was thrown at the couch-ended up on his knees while his upper half was on the cushion. His ass was hanging out-giving Doflamingo the pleasure of viewing his cheeks with wet lube dripping out.

After Zekkon manage to collect himself, he got some sights of Doflamingo stripping down. First it was his shirt. Doflamingo pulled up his shirt- showing of his flexing muscles.

Zekkon sat down face straight at doflamingo. He tried to crawl backwards- away from the older man but failed when he felt the couch behind him. After stripping the shirt off, the large hands began to roamed down the body till it reached the hem of his pants.

The blonde, without hesitation, hooked his thumbs in his pants and yanked the front part of the pants down- enough to let his dick hang out. Zekkon was beyond worried about what was about to happen; he couldn't but stare at the crowned behemoth bluntly.

Doflamingo chuckled at the boy's state as he started to pump himself - right in front of him. Zekkon was too fazed, so he just watched as the cock slowly hardens; that is, until he snapped and made a run for it.

"Fufu,where do you think you're going?"

Again, he was carried swiftly by a hand that managed to catch him. Zekkon was brought high up until he was face to face with Doffy; which also gave a another great view.

That body was aching hot for his age. Blushing slightly at the sight didn't go unnoticed by the blonde hair man.

"This is my gym, which means you're on my turf. You can't escape from me easily so just enjoy~"

"B-but-"

Whatever Zekk wanted to say was cut short when he was reunited with the couch yet again. Being on his knees, he was pulled up by his bare ass so that it would hot dog the big dick. Slowly, Zekkon felt something at his orifice - made him blush madly. The feeling started to change when he felt Doflamingo was pushing in the head of his member.

Doffy found it oddly cozy inside Zekkon, so he rushed to get him whole in. By the time that happen, the younger male hunched his back and tried to take in everything. Since Doffy wasn't Cora; he didn't wait for any signal and thrusts right away.

Nails digging into the cushion, tears sharply began to flood his eyes. As amazing as it is to be fucked by a hot shot, it also hurts when he's big and dominant. Doflamingo hit his prostate dead on and there was nothing Zekk could do about it.

It was fun for Doflamingo when the boy wasn't doing anything to run. He got to bite, lick and even mark his neck without a fight. He even could lick here and there and peck his cheek a few dozen times.

Zekkon couldn't do as much as move away from the ramming cock; manly arms were intertwined with his waist. Doflamingo really did set on with a powerful pace. He was moving in and out like a wild beast without a care in the world.

"Slo-slow down sir !!"

"Mmnn~no, I don't think I want to~"

His hips was continuously skipping against Zekk's rump. It was getting hotter and hotter. Both males were panting hardly. The loudest sound was the sound of skin slapping followed by Zekk's moans, followed by heavy breathings.

Not sure about the said little boy but Doffy was in fucking high heaven bliss when he's fucking a tight fit like Zekkon is; even after all the fingerings.

The head that is constantly hitting his certain bundle of nerves was too much. It brought Zekkon to a near end. Doflamingo saw this and immediately took hold on Zekk between the legs and pits his lips near to an ear.

"Coming already?"

Despite that, he wasn't expecting an awnser, in fact, Doffy jerked him off.

"That's some moisty flesh you've got down there~"

Purposely, he lets the boy cum all over the floor. Zekkon shuddered the feeling of loading off while still getting fucked all the way through. Doffy never did stop pummeling the younger man even after Zekkon finished off. He continued on his battering.

If Zekkon thought he was limp before, he's dying now; forced to burn beyond his limit, holding off a barbell while getting fingered and now trying to stay conscious with this older man. Now all that he could do was to catch his breath.

After what seemed forever, he felt something gushed in. The sensation made his walls clenched and toes curled. By the time he finally realized it, he saw Doffy's satisfied face. Doffy's cum was painting his insides white. What's more disturbing was that his cum was thicker and boy; did he have a lot to waste.

He waited for a another while until he was completely empty and that the ass sucked it all in. The feeling of the older's was really something out of normal. As soon as he pulled out his dick, it left ribbons of come to spring aut and some connecting the bud with the member. It was really a sight to see. Grabbing and groping the ass cheeks he finally spanked one of the two globes.

"You still with me kid?"

" *grunt* "

"Great cause just need to leave a quick note, I ain't letting you go easily. So , same time next week ?"

" * another grunt*"

"Good, I'll be expecting to see you by then. We really need to work with your stamina"

" *yet another grunt*"

"Did you took your breakfast this morning?"

Extra

Bellamy is one of the regular visitors.

"Who the hell left shorts here?"

"Fufu, I'll be taking that"

"Huh?...I have my doubts its yours..."

"Nah but I'll be putting it at the lost and found"

Doffy went to the Room Zekkon was in playing with his phone using the place's WiFi, when suddenly a thrown short came flying to his face.

The End


End file.
